That's what you get for waking up in Vegas
by PrettyLittleDiary
Summary: It hadn't taken Rose and Scorpius long to decide where they should get married after their parents had disapproved. Vegas shared fond memories for them since it was where they had taken their first holiday and they thought the quicker the better. Their wedding party may be small but they only needed each other and their day just keeps getting better.


The lavishly decorated but fairly small hotel room was occupied by five twenty something's, considering they were in an expensive hotel they were all looking slightly subdued. The female brunette was talking fast and pacing the purple carpet and despite her expression she seemed eager. The witch with auburn red hair was looking pale and holding her fiancés arm with such might it looked like it was the only thing keeping her up. Her fiancé didn't look worried but his stony expression was just his way of hiding the nerves. The other couple sat at the foot of the bed quietly and even if they weren't speaking it looked like they knew exactly what the other was thinking.

"We don't have to do this" Scorpius whispered, Rose jumped slightly but smiled at him.

"Don't we?" she answered quietly. Scorpius watched her wondering if this was right for her and Rose worried the same about him, even know they both thought they were ready.

"I'd wait a lifetime if I had to" he replied, and he believed it as his face lost the hard expression. Scorpius did mean it but he also didn't want to put of marrying the love of his life.

"With our parents you may have to wait two" Rose giggled, nuzzling her face in to his neck as smelling his cologne that seemed a little stronger than usual but smelt like home to Rose. Scorpius realised she was right, neither of them had expected their parents to react like this to their engagement after being supportive of their relationship.

"I love you, Ro" Scorpius said gently. Rose looked up at him, he took her face in his hands and kissed her lips gently her tenderly, kissing him helped her excitement increase even with her nerves.

"Out!" Interrupted Everly, in her typical fashion she pushed the couple apart shaking a finger at them. "You may be screwing up most traditions of this up but we can have like," she looked at her watch, "an hour before the wedding apart."

"Don't forget what I look like," Rose said sarcastically, as Everly ushered him towards the door.

"Right, hair or make up first!?" demanded Everly while slamming the door shut on the boys, Rose barely heard their good byes. Rose slipped in to the vanity mirror chair as directed allowing Everly to take control since she trusted her judgment and knew Everly could do a better job.

Everly kept talking as she styled Rose with ease, Rose wasn't replying but she still enjoyed listening and it almost stopped her over thinking. Rose thought it was lucky she'd never really thought about how she wanted her wedding – Victoire had always thought she was crazy – but she did know that she'd want her family here. Then Rose had to remind herself she did have family with her on this special day. Rose had Al, Everly who was practically her sister, Leo who would marry Al and Scor who was so close to being officially family.

The chapel wasn't far from the hotel and soon as they were ready Everly and Rose stood hand in hand in front of the venue. Rose was looking beautiful in a tight in all the right places floor length ivory dress. Her hair half up and in loose pretty curls and light make up enhancing her good looks, it was all fairly simple and that was completely right for Rose. The bride to be was feeling confident and you could see that in the way she held herself even with her nerves Rose looked striking. Rose couldn't help but grin to herself the realisation that no press or 'fans' of her – or Scorpius – could turn up since so few knew about their plans. Another silver lining to the cloud the cloud that had started off pretty silver and had grown more so all day.

"You're shaking" said Everly, Rose hadn't realised but she wasn't surprised this was such a big moment. It was weird to know three of the most important people in her life we on the other side of the door. Everly had already told her how much she loved her and Scorpius together, it was easier for them both just to giggle rather than talk which was very unlike the girls.

"Al!" Everly shouted abruptly, Rose couldn't wait to see Scorpius and leave as Mrs Malfoy, now was the right time and she had never felt so sure of anything.

Even if the girls weren't talking Rose was still looking at Everly wishing she could find the words to say thank you. Rose was snapped out of her thoughts when the door slammed closed and suddenly she looked like she'd seen a ghost. It wasn't a ghost, it was much better than a ghost. It was her Daddy. Ron looked sheepish standing shyly looking at his daughter, amazed at how he'd never seen her look so beautiful and Rose began crying for the first time that day.

"Uh…Hugo overheard your plans" he said breaking the silence, both girls looked stunned and in her Dad's opinion they looked incredible.

"That little shit" Rose answered testing him to shout at her, instead as she dabbed tears from her watery eyes as Ron handed her his handkerchief without words.

"You look beautiful" Ron said pushing her hair back, his other hand extending to Everly and pulling them both in to a hug. The three of them feeling were overwhelmed by the whole situation, glee filled Rose getting to see her Dad on her wedding day. Ron wanted to say something special but he also wanted not to put his foot in it and ruin the moment, he hoped they'd understand.

"And you," he directed to Everly after kissing their foreheads, "you'll be in trouble later"

"She made me do it" Everly said quickly. Ron just laughed, glad that Rose was lucky enough to have friends like her, Leo, Scorpius and Al.

"Yeah Al said the same" he said dismissively just smiling. "Look, Goldie you can love whoever you want and if you think he's good enough for you then," he shrugged, "well then I'm not going to be any more protective than usual"

"But why were you were okay with us dating?" Rose asked pouting a little.

"You're still so young I never thought you'd be getting married any time soon" he said. Ron knew they were only slightly younger than he and Hermione so this argument wasn't so substantial and most importantly he knew Rose wouldn't let being married change her.

"He's not his Dad or his Granddad," she sighed and he nodded. "So you don't mind your daughter becoming a _Malfoy?_" He knew it was stupid to be an issue but Ron never imagined this for his daughter but it had taken him this to realise as long as Rose was happy he was too.

"As long as you doesn't start hating muggle borns, half breeds and whatever you can become a bloody Umbridge" he said, flashing a grin Rose laughed and hiccoughed. "It's just a name" and he was right. A name that all the living Malfoy's have worked to make something positive and even the pessimists couldn't deny how intelligent and kind Scorpius was.

"Did mum say that?" Rose sniffled in to his handkerchief.

"She worded it for me" Ron said with a smirk, but he did mean every word of it.

"Ah an emotional range of a tea spoon" Everly replied, knocking on his head as Rose let out a snort.

"Before we fall out again," he answered winking at Everly, "are you ready?" Ron puffed out his chest proudly, Rose was feeling proud too because as she loved Al this was the right way.

"Wait, your Mum wanted me to give you this," he said tapping his pocked he pulled out a silver and blue bracelet she understood even if he didn't, "some muggle tradition"

"It's beautiful" she said, knowing it by sight. It had belonged to her Granny Granger and soon as she felt it on her wrist Rose felt like she was here, like they both were, watching over her. Thinking of her Granger Grandparents made her extremely disappointed that her Grandparents who could be here weren't but Rose tried to concentrate on who was and that she had this muggle tradition.

"Remember this is from your Mum too," Ron said smiling, "come on beautiful." Everly falling in to place as their hands met, her outfit being complimented perfectly by the new addition as Ron reached forward to open the door.

Rose hadn't really processed her Dad being here, all she could feel was delight bubbling up in her chest. She really wasn't expecting to see her whole family squished in to the chapel which looked like it needed an expendable charm. Ron was watching her happily as she cried at seeing everyone, Rose's heart was beating so fast it felt like it was about to explode, Everly laughed out loud a surprise to her too. Rose was surprised by a loud sound something like a horn as she saw Hagrid blowing his nose with a floral handkerchief, met by scattered laughter.

Next to Hagrid was McGonagall, Neville and Hannah who were stood next to them looking embarrassed but amused by his outburst. Rose knew it must have been hard for them to make the journey and it made her feel special as she felt every single person's eyes on her. Normally Rose hated being looked at but she felt different about it today, she felt like it was for good reasons and it was only people she cared about here. As Rose began to process everything she was interrupted by her Goddaughter running at her legs.

"Can I be flower girl?" she asked, looking up at her while hugging Rose's legs.

"Well your hair does match my bridesmaid" Rose answered stroking Camille's hair and Teddy laughed. "Go join Everly" Rose looked up, she spotted Victoire shaking her head but was aware she was scolding her rather than her daughter, Bill gave a thumbs up while Logan hid his face in Teddy's chest the family looking nothing but supportive of her, she felt so blessed.

Even though Rose was trying to concentrate on getting to Scorpius she couldn't quite stop her eyes from being drawn to the Scamander's clothing. Rose smiled to herself knowing they'd appreciate her colour theme, and honestly, they would probably think eloping was wonderful. When she saw the Potter's sat in front of them Rose laughed at James making an 'I'm watching you' gesture towards Scorpius. Scorpius and he shared a nod, he never wanted to hurt Rose so he didn't take James too seriously. Harry and Ginny stood with her head resting on his chest smiling at her and Lily was simply watching her with awe, Rose just met their smiles and kept walking shakily.

Her Grandparents were also thrilled to watch her walk down the aisle even if they had to use support to keep standing, they looked like they did at all of her cousins weddings and it made Rose feel that particularly special since she never did anything first. Once Arthur might have thought he'd be disappointed to have a relative marry someone a pureblood but he was over it, especially now actually watching the wedding. He and Molly may have their own feelings towards Lucius and even Draco but they couldn't say a bad word against Scorpius, even if they'd wanted to.

Every face was making her melt, especially when Rose noticed Hugo stood with his arm around Hermione who he was now taller than looking equally emotional, even if Hugo was trying to hide it. Her Mum was so enthusiastic to see how happy Rose, she should have known that Rose would do it anyway since she always had be defiant. Spotting the bracelet on her wrist really pushed her over the edge as she rubbed away her tears and Hugo kissed Hermione's cheek. Hugo had been expecting Rose to come over and kill him for telling but judging by the look on her face she didn't mind, that made him feel much better about telling everyone since Hugo was glad to be here.

Scorpius was feeling emotions similar to Rose. He'd had about fifteen minutes longer than her to process what everyone had done for them. How everyone was supporting them, how they were going to be married. He could have done it without them, he only needed her and Rose only needed him, but this was better. His parents and Grandmother had talked to him and was more than pleased to explain to him why they thought it was rushed but understood. How they liked Rose, how he was probably punching above his weight his Dad had teased, how they were sorry they for what they said and pushing him to this. Astoria, Draco and Narcissa were stood together watching them both with expressions of love and they weren't alone. Roxanne, her husband and daughters were sat just behind them and they were all fussing over the children the couple loved watching their families being able to talk without any drama.

Al was almost as thrilled as Scorpius getting to watch his two best friends getting married even if he wouldn't be giving Rose away, he was much happier to be best man. Albus couldn't seem to make up his mind who to look at as he looked back and forth but Rose was concentrating on Scorpius' half smirk, the smug perfect little smile that had always made her heart beat so much faster. She reached forward hugging Scor, Ron considered telling him to look after his girl but she didn't need looking after, strong and beautiful Rose.

"I'm the luckiest man alive" he said, such a cliché she thought as I laugh exploded from her throat but she thought was better than crying.

"We've got the best of everything" Rose replied, she couldn't believe how happy she was standing next to her fiancé about to become Mrs Malfoy in front of their family and friends and best of all it had all been planned so quickly and impeccably without most of the wedding fuss.

Rose's mind went back to meeting the elven year old with hair cut so short he was almost bald and wouldn't say boo to a flobberworm. They barely talked for months but by seventh year they were inseparable even if it was a friendship back then. Rose smiled remembering all the quidditch matches they'd opposed in and arguments about who had won most that still happened now but no matter what they stayed friends. Then she realised that her nerves before matches and now were very similar but today was so much better.

Scorpius was amazed they were together too, he was thinking about the first time he'd ever realised he was attracted to Rose. A party Vic had thrown for Teddy's house warming, Rose had argued Victoire down about not wearing a dress but still looked prettiest out of everyone there. Rose came to sit with him even though some guys were trying to get her attention and she didn't care or maybe even notice. He'd thought Rose was pretty then and now and couldn't explain how beautiful she was now. Yes, she looked different but that wasn't why Rose looked better – it was her confidence he was so lucky. Scorpius hadn't managed to write his own vows but now he was looking at her at the alter he didn't need to tell her that he'd do anything to keep her as his wife, it was going to be his actions not his words that would show Rose that.

"Dearly beloved…" the vicar began but he and the besotted couple were interrupted by a loud cry. Everyone looked around to see Lucy trying to quiet her daughter looking apologetic. Rose wasn't disappointed, laughing she appreciated the size of the Weasley clang.

"Lucky he hadn't asked if anyone had any objections" called Charlie, laughter and sighs broke out through everyone and when Rose shook her head at him but he just winked and shrugged.

"Ahem" interrupted the vicar. Together smiling stupidly I turned back to the vicar who was now looking bored. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…"

"I do" Scorpius said with shaking hands, they could barely take eyes off each other and his voice was like music to Rose's ears. She was transfixed by how handsome he looked in his suit, Rose always liked him wearing muggle clothes. Scorpius couldn't wait to talk to Rose properly about today and how it had all turned out and most importantly, they hadn't had to wait a lifetime.

"I do," agreed Rose on queue. They clumsily exchanged rings with sweaty and shaky hands, no one watching cared, they were all so caught up in the surprise of the day. Rose herself was surprised this meant so much to her as they'd already been living together but now she was Mrs Malfoy.

"You may now kiss the bride" said the vicar. The swooning couple were kissing in a split second, Rose pushed herself to her tip toes and reached for a kiss. Scorpius hands traced down her back, running over the individual buttons he was looking forwards to undoing. The kiss was short but sweet, as their noses rested against each other sharing a wonderful moment in front of everyone.

Rose's hand caressed his muscular upper arm and smiled in the memory of the tattoo that was hidden underneath his suit. On their last and first trip to Vegas they and all their friends had decided to get tattoos but they were the only ones who went through with it. When Rose was in Egypt and Scorpius was playing for the Cannon's it had always been a reminder of each other. It was funny how even when they'd fallen out of contact it was the thing that would take them to the time when they were best friends, even if neither of them would make the first move to talk. Scorpius was just amazed that he'd gotten to marry her thinking how beautiful she was as he kissed her in a passionate embrace.

"He'll be doing more than that later" called their friend Ed, yet another cliché cringed Rose. The newlyweds looked back as Fred was massaging Ed's shoulders while they both laughed smugly. Rose and Scorpius grimaced as they pretended not to see Ron's face who was failing at looking like he wasn't bothered.

Astoria was holding her husband's hand so tight she was leaving nail marks 'her little boy all grown up,' Draco didn't say but he found it amusing how many times he'd heard it before he was just happy to be here. Now Astoria could see how this was right for them, how Rose would support Scorpius' dreams and help him achieve them and not be a hindrance she claimed of her – Astoria felt nothing but guilt for even thinking it. Draco wondered why it had bothered him that they were marrying since he knew Rose wasn't after his money and she hated the press but there was something weird about Scorpius marrying Ron's son, but that was stupid and he had to think of the future happiness of his only son. Narcissa had learned about disowning the hard way and she had sided with Scorpius from the start and was most excited for her great Grandchildren. The three of them were happier than they even expected, clapping Scorpius and Rose on.

Scorpius helped Rose to her feet after holding her over his arm in an adoring kiss. They held their clammy hands laughing as they turned to the aisle. Both of them were over the moon as hand in hand practically skipping as they left. They were being covered in confetti, met by clapping as everyone shared private animated whispers. Molly's camera flashed getting the first photos of the new Malfoys, a very good looking pair. The couple were beaming so much even if they had no idea their parents had bought them a Honeymoon as part of their apology all they cared about in this second was leaving as Mr and Mrs Malfoy and the night they were going to share.

_**Hey guys, I've been working on this fic forever and I'm hoping you enjoyed it. Since my first chapter always seem to go best I thought the one shot was my best option. This is also the credit for my cover image, please check out her stuff! I know it's not perfect and maybe how excited Scorpius and Rose get to see their family is a little contradictory but it's just how I picture them! Also I chose that Hermione's parents, Astoria's parents and Lucius because I struggled to write for them I hope it works well without them. I chose to keep McGonagall and Hagrid alive as I liked the way they fell in to the story and JK said something about giants living longer and I imagine McGonagall being able to live just as long as Dumbledore even if they are elderly and struggled to travel at this point. I know I concentrated mainly on the Weasley's but with their numbers I wanted to get at least a party of each branch of their families in and I wasn't sure how I wanted Astoria, Draco and Narssia but I think it worked quite well in the end. The story is longer than I wanted it but I cut and added so many bits I ended up leaving it like this, I think I like it. Also, I always pictured Scorpius as a gentleman but he clearly didn't ask Ron for Rose's hand in marriage so I decided that it was more of a muggle thing to make sense in my head. I hope you agree and Please leave a review, B x**_


End file.
